Ebony
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Dream's and Pitch's little girl is all gown up. What happens when she starts dating Jack frost rated m for later chapters Jack oc
1. Chapter 1

Years have pasted and the love between Pitch and Dream only grew stronger. As their love grew so did their daughter. Ebony had grown into a beautiful young woman now at the age of 118. Like her name say she inherited her father's power of darkness and shadows. To which Pitch was all to happy to teach her everything he knew. She even had a few tricks of her own. Today Dream and Ebony were off visiting the pole. After saying her hello Ebony went to go find Jack. As she grew they both had become closer. And then they began to date secretly and now here on her 118th birthday she was going to tell her father. She was old enough now to make her own dicecens and no one could stop her. As Jack and Ebony sat out side in the snow the thoughts of how her father wold react raced her mind. " What are you going to tell him?" " I don't know yet. Gess the best way is to just come on out and say it." " Maybe you should do it where everyone around." " Why? So they can hold him back before he can rip your head off." she giggled. jack laughed " Yes!"  
Now Pitch was a good father ,a damn good father . But to say he was a bit over protected didn't quite cut it. And if he found out that she and jack had been dating since she was 117 he would,...No scratch that he will freak out and as she said try to kill Jack. But this had to be done." So when is your father getting here?" " He should be here soon." At that very moment stepping out of the shadows Pitch walked out. He walked over and placed a kiss of Dreams cheek. " Hello everyone." He greeted." A yeti ran out side to let Jack and Ebony that Pitch had arrived. They stood and Ebony took a deep breath. ( It's now or never.) She thought and with Jack walked into the workshop. " Hi daddy!" she said running up and kissing her father on the cheek. " Hi sweet hart." After a few minuets and she gathered up the courage she needed. " Uhm, can I have everyone's attention please." She looked over at Jack who nodded. And she went on ." I...Jack and I have something to say" Jack walked over and took her hand. This did not go unnoticed by Pitch who was now watching Jack like a hawk. Ebony took a deep breath and all at once said " JACK AND I ARE DATING AND HAVE BEEN FOR SOME TIME!" Everyone walked up to they all happy to hear the news. Except one who stood back seething in anger. Dream noticed it and stood behind them. ''WHAT?! HOW LONG IS AWHILE !" Pitch slowly walked over to them glaring at Jack all the way. Poor Jack was tarifed so was everyone else. Bunny, North,Sandy,and Tooth all moved aside to let the angry father through. And the fight began between father and daughter. "I FORBID YOU !" "FORBID ME!,NO YOU CAN'T !" " YES I CAN ! " I'M 118 NOW,I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!'' " AND I'M YOUR FATHER! AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF,YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!" With that Pitch turned to leave thinking he won. ( She has no place to go.) He thought. Ebony was so angry with him her hole face was red and tears stung her eyes. " FINE, I'M LEAVING!'' With that in a swirl of shadow Ebony was gone. All eyes were on Pitch. " How could you do that to her!" Dream said in a strong and stern voice. " It for her own good, She'll see." And he left " This talk isn't over yet !" Dream called after him.  
Dream turned to "Jack they'll be ok they just need to cool off for a bit. After that we'll all sit down and talk this out." Jack nodded" Alright it was great to see you guys again. But I should get back." After saying her good byes Dream went back home. When she got there neither her husband or her daughter were home. So she waited and waited. A few hours later Pitch had returned. " Are you ready to talk this all out now?" he nodded " Where's Ebony?" '' I don't know she hasn't come home yet." They both waited but still no Ebony. Dream and Pitch talked to the others but no one had seen her. Now they began to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since Ebony had gone missing. Pitch, Dream and the guardians kept looking. Everyone was worried. They called the search off that night to get some of there job done. Jack went back to his pound and over to a big old tree with a hole at the end of the trunk. He looked around to see if any one was around. Seeing that he was alone he went in. In side the tree was like a small home with little shelves carved into the tree it self and some hand made furniture. The bottom of the tree was dug and carved out to make a to bed room,small kitchen and a home made bathroom. Something like that would have taking a long time to make. Luckily Jack had 300 + more years to make. Jack came in the living room and set down his staff and a small bag. Then walked over and plopped down on the couch. A figure moved in the dark. " Welcome home."  
Jack looked up '' You shouldn't be here. You should go home and talk to Pitch." Out of the darkness steeped Ebony. She came over and sat next to Jack." I can't, you heard him. If we want to be together I can't live there." " But there so worried about you." " I know Jack, I know." She put her head down then (grrrrrrrrrrrr...) Jack handed her the small bag. " I thought you might be hungry. Inside it was a burger and fries that he swiped. " Thanks sweaty." she said kissing him on the cheek. Jack knew hiding her was wrong, oh so wrong especially hiding her from Pitch. If he wasn't going to kill him before he sure will now. Jack knew he couldn't hide her for to long. He knew he had to get her to talk to her parents. But how, that was the big question. All that night Jack thought about it. And came to the only conclusion he could. And it will have to be done tomorrow. The longer he waited the worse things will get.  
Then next day jack went to Pitch's layer and set his plan into action. But first he had to take a big gamble and tell Dream and Pitch were their daughter was. thankfully Pitch was so received to know his little girl was safe he didn't care about Jack hiding her. But he knew Pitch wouldn't let it go with out some sort of punishment. But Jack would take it like a man, he knew for her it was worth it. So that night when jack came home he didn't come alone this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony sat on Jack's couch and when he walked in he stood there. " Hi Jack, how was your day today?" Still he didn't answer her " Whats wrong?" " Sit down." He said taking her hand and sitting back down . '' Jack what is going on?" " Just sit and lission ok ." She looked at him then said in an unsure voice "Ok.". Jack turned to the doorway and said " Ok come on in." And in walked Pitch and Dream. Ebony tried to stand and walk away but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She opened her mouth to tell him off but Jack spoke first " I know whats going on between you and your dad. But you two really need to talk about this. and your mom and I are here to offer you any support that you need. But please just talk to your dad. For me ok?" Ebony looked from her dad to Jack and sighed in defeat " Ok." Jack smiled and gave her a small kiss. Then he and Dream walked off into the kitchen to let father and daughter to work things out.  
At first no one said a thing. Pitch nor Ebony could really look at each other. Taking a deep breath Pitch spoke." So this is a nice place Jack has here." " Yah it is." '' Do you love him?" Pitch asked getting right to the point." Of course I do dad!" " And asking if he truly loves you isn't unnecessary seeing as he's gone through all of this hiding you and all." Ebony sat there and let her dad talk." Ebony your mother and I just want whats best for you. I never wanted to drive you away." " I know dad. I guess we both over reacted." " Yah and Your all grown up now and it was wrong of me to forbid you from seeing Jack like that." As Pitch continued to apologize jack and Dream lissioned in from the kitchen. When Jack and Dream came back out with some food and drinks Pitch and Ebony stood there hugging. They stopped when the two came in the room. " Jack come here I want to talk to you" said Pitch walking off in to the kitchen followed by Jack.  
" Is everything ok now?'' Asked Dream " Yes, dad agreed that Jack and I can see each other. but he wants to run a few things by him first." And that's just what Pitch the father did. After some time they came back. With everything ok Dream and Pitch left and Ebony promised she return home tomorrow. But for tonight she had a little surprise for jack now that they're officially together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack entered his bedroom that night only to find lit candles and some flower petals that led a trail from his door to his bed. And laying in the middle of the bed with almost nothing on was Ebony. " Whats all of this?" Asked Jack. " Oh just a little thank you for helping with working things out with me and my family. Now that dad has approved of us being together we don't have to hide anything any more." " And that means this?" Jack said pointing to her little set up. " Yes." " I don't know..." "Come on Jack let's have some fun." Jack shrugged and walked over to her. How could he say no to fun. He was the guardian of fun. He climbed up on the bed and hovered over her kissing her. She returned it snaking her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Soon they had to part for air and Jack kissed down her neck, to the junction of her collar bone and began to suck. Ebony let out a small moan and Jack kissed her lips again. Soon they both became to hot and Jack took off his body. As Ebony looked up at him she took in his well formed chest. Then he leaned down to kiss her again. Whale they kissed his hands moved up her shirt then they moved in side it. Grabbing her breasts. She arched her back and let out a gasp to the feel of his cold hands stroking her. Jack then lifted her shirt up and pulled it over her head. Leaving her upper half exposed in her black bra. Now it was Jack's turn to take in Ebony's half naked form. If this is what she looks like with half her cloths on then damn he couldn't wait to get the rest off but frist. Jack leaned down and took one covered breast in his mouth whale his hand worked on the other. Ebony arched her back again and let out a moan. Jack then slowly kissed his way to the wast of her jeans kissing around her belly button then unbutton and sliding her pants off. Once again Jack had to stare at her. " Something wrong?'' she panted. " No just seeing how beautiful you are. And his cold hands slid up and down her body as her hands slid up and down his . Now it was her turn to unbutton Jacks pants and pull them down and off him. Now the two were both striped down to they're underwear and making out like no tomorrow. Soon Jacks hands slid to Ebony's back and tried to unhook her bra. But he failed and after a few tries got feed up and just froze the hook off to Ebony's dismay. Now he was free to play with her bare breasts. As her hands explored every inch of his body. Jacks hand slipped down her body and slipped in side her panties and rubbed her. Ebony arched her back more and her moaning got a little louder. By now both of them were panting and I would say sweaty but this is Jack Frost. His power over cold had kept them cool. Jack had, had enough of just teasing her. He pulled off her panties and pulled back to see his work so far. She was flushed and panting under him. Oh god was she beautiful. And he slid off his boxers and hissed as his length was freed. He looked at her " Are you sure about this?" " Yes Jack ! please!" she begged. And with one fluid motion Jack was inside her. She hissed in pain and he didn't move. Till she gave the go ahead. And he began to move in and out slowly. As Ebony got use to him in her and the pain turned to pleasure. She begged him to go faster and faster. Soon both of them were moaning each others name and soon both came at the same time with a final call of they're names. Jack clasped next to Ebony and she cuddled up to him. " Wow that was great." " Yah" Both laid there in each others arms until sleep took them. The next day as she promised Ebony went home. A few weeks later Pitch invited Jack to dinner. And At dinner Jack had asked Ebony to marry him. the ring he had looked like a band of snowflakes with diamonds in it. Ebony yelled " YES!" at the top of her lungs and once Jack had placed the ring on her finger and She ran over to her mother to show her the ring. Pitch patted Jack on the back and whispered a little threat to him. Of course it's a protective father. What else does on expect.  
After telling the other guardians and planing when the wedding would take place. The following weeks were filled with the work of making this wedding take place. Finally the big day came and Jack was thrilled. He stood there at the alter with Bunny as his best man. Basicly the hole wedding looked almost like Pitch's and Dream's but the theme was a winter wonderland. It looked like crystals were every where. Ebony's white dress it self had snowflakes and small crystals embedded in the middle of each snowflake. And the way her black hair stooded out on the white dress. She walked up to Jack with Pitch giving her away. Jack and Ebony had said they're vowels and once agen the man in the moon pronaced them man and wife. They kissed and every one rejoiced. And they lived happily ever after...Yah i would say that but come one it's Jack Frost and Pitch Black as the father in law. So ya know things didn't really go that smooth lol ^^ the end


End file.
